


nausea

by toodamnfilthy



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Emetophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toodamnfilthy/pseuds/toodamnfilthy
Summary: Aleks has a weak stomach, and James has a kink.





	nausea

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry
> 
> this is literally just puke. some drunk boys frotting and puking, thats it. enjoy my depravity.

Aleks is drunk. Well, maybe drunk is an understatement. It's more like hammered; he's not 100% sure of what's actually going on around him right now. Like... 70% maybe. James is a little less hammered. Drunk.

James is drunk, Aleks is hammered. Yeah. That's about right. And they're both pretty high.

They're sat on the floor in front of the sofa in Aleks' house, and Aleks isn't entirely sure how they got down here in the first place. Sat with his back against the bottom of the sofa, Aleks has one leg thrown over James', and James' hand is resting on Aleks' leg, the other holding a mostly empty bottle of vodka. There's a load of empty cans and bottles strewn across the floor in front of them, as well as a can they're using as a makeshift ashtray beside Aleks. They did have a DVD playing on the TV earlier but the blue screen suggests it finished a while ago and the player has gone into standby mode.

Aleks feels James' hand leave his thigh before feeling an arm wrap around his middle, pulling him towards James. Aleks lets himself be manhandled into a half-hearted drunken cuddle. He's used to it by now; James is pretty touchy when he's drunk. And well... it's not like this is new to them. And it's nice really, just cuddling like this. Stoned, drunk, and, if he's being honest, a little bit horny. So it's nice.

Humming contentedly to himself, Aleks nuzzles his face into James' neck, breathing him in. James always smells nice.

The hand on Aleks' side starts rubbing in small circles, James' fingers dancing delicately over his ribs. The soft movement tickles ever so slightly, and he huffs out a laugh against James' neck, letting his teeth scrape the flesh there as he smiles.

"Feels good," he mutters against James' neck, the other humming in acknowledgement. "You smell nice."

James pulls Aleks even closer. "You always say that," he says, leaning his head on top of Aleks'.

"S'true though."

James just hums in response again.

They sit like that for a bit, James gently rubbing Aleks' side while Aleks presses his face into James' neck, occasionally nibbling on the skin there. Eventually the TV turns itself off, the blue glow disappearing from the screen, leaving only the small lamp beside them to illuminate the room. James moves his head to take a swig out of the bottle in his hands before offering it to Aleks, who promptly drinks the rest of it, wincing a little at the burn of it in his throat, and he can feel that it's not sitting quite right in his stomach. He's probably just drank far too much.

He puts the bottle down beside the ashtray can, choosing to ignore the unsettled feeling in his gut.

Untangling his leg from James', Aleks shifts until he's leaning against James and wraps both arms around him.

"I love this," Aleks says absentmindedly, turning his head a little.

"What?"

"Y'know. Cuddlin'. Getting drunk with you. S'nice." He punctuates his sentence by squeezing his arms around James a little more. "You're like... warm n' stuff."

James huffs out a laugh. "You're so drunk."

Aleks just smiles warmly, even though his knows James can't see his face in this position. "So are you."

"Mm, maybe. Not as much as you," James retorts, moving his hand to ruffle Aleks' hair. Aleks leans into it, lifting his head to look at James. His cheeks are dusted with pink and his pupils blown, though that's probably just because of the low light in the room, and there's a small smile on his face. Aleks probably looks just as bad, if not worse. James just looks cute like this. Aleks feels his face heat up a little as James glances down at his mouth before biting his own lip, eyes half lidded.

He untangles one arm from James and places his hand on James' thigh before leaning up a little. James leans down to meet him halfway and presses his lips against Aleks' in a delicate kiss, a delicate innocent kiss edged in desperation and passion that Aleks can feel surging through. The hand in Aleks' hair slips down to his neck, cradling it as James deepens the kiss, poking his tongue out a little. Aleks' eyes slip closed and his grip on James' thigh tightens as he does the same, holding back a desperate noise as James moves his hand to thread his fingers through Aleks' hair, tugging lightly. Arousal is slowing filling Aleks' body already, and he's feeling a little nauseous from all the alcohol but it's not too unpleasant at the moment so, again, he chooses to ignore it. James takes like vodka and coffee and something sweet and it's just as intoxicating as the shots they did earlier. It's just too good to stop now.

However, he pulls away from the kiss for a second just to breathe.

"Is... was that okay?" James asks, sounding genuinely concerned. Aleks nods.

"Mmm, good. Really good," he replies, "just feelin' a bit wobbly."

James smiles. "Wobbly? What are you on about?"

Aleks smacks him on the hip. "I feel a bit sick."

Aleks may be drunk, but he swears he sees something flash in James' eyes as he says that, and it's definitely not disgust or anything else that it should be. "'M good though."

"Sure?"

Aleks leans back for a second, presses the back of his hand against his mouth and burps, before laughing quietly to himself. "I am now."

James rolls his eyes, but pulls Aleks towards himself again. Aleks moves his hand away from his mouth and puts it on James' shoulder before returning to making out with him.

This should probably be weird, he thinks to himself, but it's not. They often end up like this, just making out lazily, drunkenly. It's nice. If he keeps ignoring the slowly building nausea that is. Which he does.

A little awkwardly, Aleks breaks the kiss for a second to climb into James' lap, shifting about until he gets comfy(ish), straddling James with a leg either side of his thighs.

Hands grip at Aleks' hips as James tips his own hips up slightly, rubbing against Aleks' ass. A desperate little noise escapes Aleks' mouth as he feels James' half-hard cock pressed against him, sending a spark of arousal through his body.

" _Oh_ ," he breathes out with a soft laugh, letting his hands settle on James' chest as he grinds down against him.

"Mmm," comes the response, along with a gentle squeeze on Aleks' sides. "Is this okay?"

Aleks nods, deliberately rubbing his ass down against James to emphasise his point. James must have taken that as enough enthusiasm to carry on going, as he leans in to lick at Aleks' neck, grazing the skin softly with his teeth. It feels good, but that nauseous feeling is just not going away and he can't seem to enjoy himself as much as he wants to because of it.

James restarts the movements of his hips, lazily thrusting up as he bites at Aleks' neck. He's rubbing his thumbs over Aleks' hips too, pushing his tshirt up a little. Aleks brings his hands up to cradle the back of James' neck, letting out a strangled gasp and James bites down and sucks hard, one of his hands moving from Aleks' hip to grip tightly at Aleks' thigh, inches away from his cock. He thrusts himself forward a little to encourage James to touch him where he needs it.

Breaking away from Aleks' neck, James eyes the reddening mark he's made. Aleks stills the movements of his hips because it's starting to make him feel even more sick. Maybe they should stop, and just let Aleks have a lie down until the nausea passes, but honestly, Aleks doesn't want to stop, and he's sure James doesn't want to either.

"Still feeling sick?" James asks, his hands coming forward to rub lightly at Aleks' stomach and it feels pretty nice. It actually makes him feel a little better.

"Yeah," he replies, "think I drank too much."

"I coulda told you that," James tells him with a smile, and that look is there in his eyes again. "D'you wanna stop?"

Aleks shakes his head, shifting a little in James' lap. He leans down to kiss James again, reeling in the surprised little moan that James lets out. Aleks licks at James' lips, trying to grind down as much as he can without unsettling his already unsettled stomach any more, and James grunts in appreciation. One of James' hands slides lower until he runs his hand over Aleks' covered cock, squeezing slightly. A gasp leaves Aleks' mouth, melting into a moan as James starts to rub there, and holy shit it's good.

Aleks breaks the kiss for a moment to breathe. "James," he chokes out, groaning again as James squeezes the head of his dick. Even through his jeans and underwear, it's fucking great. " _Shit_ -"

James' other hand comes around to grip Aleks' ass, pulling him closer, and Aleks makes more of an effort with his grinding, ignoring how queasy it's making him feel. The intense arousal he's feeling is counteracting it a little anyway.

James kisses him again, letting out his own moan as they start to get into a sort of rhythm, Aleks alternating between grinding his ass back against James' cock and pressing forward against his hand.

It's all good until Aleks' mouth starts to water, enough for a little bit of saliva to dribble out between their connected mouths. That's never a good sign. He pulls away.

"'M mouth's watering," he tells James, as if he couldn't tell. James, surprisingly, just groans and kisses him again. If Aleks didn't know any better he'd say James was actually enjoying this, Aleks feeling so nauseous. James must be a lot more drunk than Aleks originally thought. Aleks thinks fuck it and kisses back for a second before he has to pull away again and burp, feeling something rising in the back of his throat. Oh god. That didn't feel great.

"Think I'm gonna be sick," he admits, because holy shit. And James just keeps kissing him. Aleks just fucking lets it happen at this point because James absolutely must be enjoying this. " _James_ ," he tries again between kisses, "gonna puke-"

James moans and pulls Aleks closer. Okay.

Aleks rolls with it, too drunk to find a reason not to, kissing back until he burps again, and again, and shit.

He feels the vomit rising in his throat before he tastes it, and it comes spilling out of his mouth and into James'. The hot fluid drops down between them, covering James' chest and Aleks' lap in sick. It's warm and sticky and not as gross as it really fucking should be. James finally, finally pulls away. Aleks feels James' cock twitch against his ass.

Connecting his gaze with Aleks', James spits out the puke that got into his mouth (oh god) and licks his lips (oh _god_ ), looking more turned on that Aleks has ever seen him (oh god?).

"Uh..." Aleks mutters, leaning back and pressing his hand against his mouth, feeling more vomit rising. He's not sure why he's actually doing that because he's already puked in James' mouth. But he still closes his eyes and swallows rapidly, trying to avoid the inevitable.

It happens anyway, obviously, vomit filling Aleks' mouth before spraying out between his fingers, effectively covering his front in it. Great, now they're both covered in puke and... they're both still hard.

Aleks shudders, and he's not even sure it's because of the nausea, since the whole... puking situation has mostly sorted that out. He moves his hand away from his mouth and looks at the mess, not just on his hand but between the two of them. He just hangs his hand in the air, preferring not to wipe it anywhere to avoid just getting more sick on it.

"Uh."

James goes bright red, probably only just realising how fucking weird this is.

"Sorry, I uh... I-"

"Whoa, what're you apologisin' for?" Aleks asks, resisting an urge to laugh. "'m the one that just... threw up on you." He gestures his hand between them to emphasise his point.

James closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "That's what I mean. I should've... let you get up and... yeah."

"But you enjoyed it...?" Aleks questions. James nods awkwardly. "Would never've guessed." With all the gross shit they do on their channel, Aleks really should expect _someone_ to be into it. But... _James,_ though.

James looks Aleks up and down, before his gaze lands on Aleks' crotch, and his eyes widen slightly.

"Oh... you're still hard." He says, as if Aleks couldn't tell. He looks back up at Aleks' face.

Squirming a little, Aleks blushes. "I had noticed."

They just look at each other for a second.

James reaches his hand out and grabs Aleks' wrist, bringing his sick-covered hand towards his mouth. He keeps eye contact as he licks Aleks' hand from palm to his middle finger tip, before sucking two fingers into his mouth.

Aleks sucks in a breath. It's weird; it should be gross but the feeling of James' tongue is too good, and his cock gives a confused little twitch in response.

James effectively licks Aleks' hand clean before he pulls his mouth away and releases his wrist.

"We can stop," James says, licking his lips, "if you want."

The sane part of Aleks' mind agrees. They should stop, clean up a little, have a shower, and maybe fuck in the shower. But the turned on, drunken, arousal drenched part of his mind is saying carry the fuck on. For whatever reason, this hasn’t dampened his arousal at all. So, he shakes his head.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Aleks doesn't answer, he just leans down and presses his lips against James'. James kisses back immediately, passionately and desperate. He starts grinding against Aleks' ass again, licking at Aleks' mouth and tongue, and as good as the kiss is it just tastes of vomit. Which, admittedly, is probably what James wants.

James' hands wonder downwards, pressing against Aleks' crotch again, not at all deterred by the sick covering him. Despite himself, Aleks grunts and pushes against him, as they were before, just a little messier this time.

"I- ah, I want..." James says between kisses, fiddling with the button on Aleks' jeans. "Let me..."

"Yeah, touch me," Aleks pulls away for a second to mutter against James' lips.

"I wanna try something- move back a second," he tells Aleks as he undoes the button.

Aleks does as he's asked, and goes to undo the zipper before remember he's covered in sick, so his hands just hover in the air for a moment. He watches James undo his own jeans and decides to just do the same, ignoring the vomit. It's not like it's already got on his hands anyway.

James pulls his jeans down as far as he can, then his boxers, before freeing his cock, stroking it lazily as he watches Aleks fumble with his own jeans.

Aleks does the same, shimmying his jeans and boxers down as far as they'll go, and James reaches out to stroke him before he can. He swipes his hand over the head, collecting the little bead of precum there before stroking down and holding the base, and Aleks has to hold back a desperate groan that ends up escaping as a whimper anyway.

It's so good, the first skin on skin contact, and his head is spinning. Oh god, is he gonna puke again...?

James' hands leave his cock and wrap around behind him, pulling him a little closer. Aleks' cock brushes James' as he moves, and one hand comes back round to grip them both together in one hand.

James grunts and Aleks lets out another embarrassing whimper. Yeah, he's definitely feeling nausea rise again.

"This okay?" James asks, moving his hand slowly up and down.

" _Yeah_ ," Aleks gasps, "it's- _nn_ , it's good."

James briefly takes his hand back to spit into it before return to their cocks, rubbing them together a little faster than before. Aleks rocks into it, and the feeling of James' cock pressed against the underside of his own is really different, but not at all unpleasant. The slowly-returning sickly feeling, however, is a different story.

"I... I'm gonna throw up again."

"Oh," James responds, and Aleks feels James' cock twitch against his own. One of James' hands comes up to Aleks' mouth, his fingers gently touching Aleks' lips before slipping between them and down his throat. Aleks immediately gags, his throat constricting around James' fingers, and he braces his hands against James' chest as his stomach churns. He should move James' hand away, or it's gonna go all down his arm...

He doesn't have time to do that though, as the vomit rises too quickly, James' fingers speeding up the process. Gagging once more, Aleks pukes again, the vomit itself a little more... solid this time. It still drips down James' hand and arm, most of it getting down Aleks' chest and, oh god, his cock. It's such a weird feeling, the warm, slightly chunky fluid covering him there. James takes his fingers out of Aleks' throat and moves the hand away, his other hand still stroking their connected cocks, using the vomit as a disgusting make shift lube. It's nasty, and Aleks should be grossed out, but he's really not. He's too drunk to think about this, and too nauseous, and far too horny.

Aleks leans forward as he feels another wave coming, hoping it'll get on James this time since he seems to be enjoying this. His hand comes down to join James', wrapping it around and lacing their fingers together. James lets out a little moan, eyelids fluttering, as if his eyes want to close but he still wants to watch.

Aleks vomits again, with a surprising lack of struggle this time, successfully getting it on James, covering his chest. His throat is starting to hurt now, and his stomach is aching a little even with the relief of bringing everything back up.

James moans shamelessly, closing his eyes as he speeds up the movements of his hand. Aleks thrusts his hips in time with James' hand, starting to get close.

Other gag and Aleks is puking again, though only managing to bring up a little dribble of vomit this time that tastes more bitter than the past few mouthfuls. He must have emptied himself out.

" _Fuck_ ," James grunts, thrusting along with Aleks. Aleks just whines in response. "Close-"

"Yeah," Aleks replies, voice scratchy and strained, "me too, _ah_ \- come on."

James slows his movements slightly, and Aleks squeezes his hand, causing James' own to tighten around them both. Aleks brings his other hand up to his mouth.

"James, look at me," he says, "watch me."

Aleks proceeds to shove his own fingers down his throat, for the first time in his life praising his shitty gag reflex. He's not even sure if there's anything left to come up, but he tries anyway. He feels James' cock twitch, so that alone must be good enough for James.

By some weird, kinky miracle, Aleks does indeed have something left in him. He gags violently, lurching forward as he pukes again, ignoring now much his throat is burning. Just like it did with James, a little vomit runs down his arm, while most ends up in his lap. James whimpers, his eyes almost rolling back into his head as he cums. Aleks can feel his cock twitching against his own, cum spurting out and onto James' stomach. Aleks keeps his grip tight as he guides their strokes, feeling his own end nearing.

He lets go briefly and lets James stroke himself through his own orgasm, pulling away to do the same to himself.

He doesn't need much more. A stroke down, up, quick squeeze at the head, down again, and he cums too. A choked groan escapes him as he shakes, squeezing and stroking slowly as his cum joins the mess on James' lower half.

He keeps stroking himself until he gets too oversensitive, and then he just sits there for a second and thinks. Jesus Christ.

"Holy fuck." James gasps.

"Mhm."

Aleks looks at James. His face is still pink and he's still breathing pretty hard. James blushes even more once he realises Aleks is almost analysing him.

"Holy _fuck_ ," he repeats with a laugh, "I am so sorry."

Aleks laughs with him, tucking himself back into his boxers and doing his jeans back up, figuring there's not much point trying to stay clean. James does the same.

"Hey, you don't have to apologise," he says, punching him lightly in the chest. "You enjoyed yourself."

James looks away. "Yeah, I did." He looks back to Aleks for a second, before saying in a quiet voice, "You... did you?"

Aleks resists an urge to laugh. "I came, didn't I?"

"I... guess, yeah. I'm still sorry."

"We can talk 'bout this when we're a little more sober, yeah? 'M still too drunk to have a serious conversation about this... whole thing."

James nods.

"Let's get cleaned up though, I'm starting to get sticky."

"Good idea."

 

They do talk about it in the morning, James a whole lot more embarrassed about the situation. But... they did both enjoy it, a lot more than Aleks is really willing to admit. Who woulda known they'd be so kinky?


End file.
